


As Long As You're Mine

by VanessaCCC



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Gun Kink, M/M, Obedience, Possessive Behavior, bottom!Sebastian, mafia boss!chris, slight oral fixation, top!Chris, 占有欲行为, 口交, 服从, 深喉, 请求, 轻微口欲滞留
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaCCC/pseuds/VanessaCCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我的乖孩子。”Chris语气轻柔，看着Sebastian笼罩在微光下朦胧易碎、精致完美。他一丝不挂，像一件甜美的艺术品。Chris为他漂亮的妻子而自豪：“我的。”<br/>“你的。”Sebastian喘息着瞥了一眼Chris，对方从床头柜里取出自己的左轮手枪在手上把玩。Sebastian心跳加快，看着Chris打开上满子弹的弹巢、合上、枪管指着Sebastian的前额。</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/gifts).
  * A translation of [As Long As You're Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045087) by [OrangeVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla). 



凌晨三点，Sebastian在落锁的咔哒声里醒来。  
自从他和纽约最出名的黑帮头目结婚好几年以后，这一点也不陌生，但也不代表他喜欢。特别是现在他的丈夫出城谈判，双人床的另一侧因为他不在而带着不寻常的空荡与冰冷。这种情况下他都会在枕头底下藏一把手枪，还有一把小刀藏在他一直佩戴在大腿的枪套里。即便是在洗漱。  
卧室的门轻轻地打开，无论门后是谁，迎接他的都是Sebastian精准的枪法。房间没有亮光，但那个身影却显得非常放松，肩部下沉、脑袋偏向一边。  
“早上好，甜心。”  
Sebastian翻了个白眼把手枪放在床单上，打开身旁的台灯，看着灯光打在站在门边的Chris的笑脸上。他看起来很整洁，比他出门前还要整洁。Sebastian眯眼：“你洗过澡了。”  
“得收拾一下，所以我回来晚了。我该给你打电话的，但估计你已经睡着了。”Chris解释着走进卧室，脱下衬衫丢进脏衣篓里。Sebastian捡起他的左轮放进床头柜里，坐起来揉眼睛，Chris又说：“对不起甜心，下次不会了。”  
“估计Anthony该去给你收拾烂摊子了，”Sebastian打着哈欠，看着Chris把自己脱光。他看见一个小小的缝合伤口在Chris身侧，他皱眉，Chris感受到他的视线，表情有点僵硬，“Chris。”  
“没什么好担心的，只是几个小屁孩翅膀硬了想挑战一下一个黑道头目。都收拾好了，宝贝，我保证。”Chris轻柔地说着，掀开床单滑进床上，带着Sebastian一起躺下。他的手掌在Sebastian的发间摩挲，轻轻地扯动让他的丈夫舒服地呼噜，“你好啊，小公主。”  
“我就不该让你上床，”Sebastian笑着哼哼，Chris笼罩着他吻他的喉结和肩膀：潮湿、深情又温暖。他让Chris搂住他的腰把他们贴得更紧，他轻声喘息，一条腿挤进Chris的大腿间，“让我担心。太糟糕了。“  
Sebastian虚虚地抓着Chris。对方的吻落在他的胸口，吮吸着他的乳头，指尖深陷在他的臀肉里。他轻易地把Chris拉到自己身上，分开双腿缠绕对方精壮的腰、情色地摇晃屁股。  
“我的乖孩子”Chris语气轻柔，看着Sebastian笼罩在微光下朦胧易碎、精致完美。他一丝不挂，像一件甜美的艺术品。Chris为他漂亮的妻子而自豪：“我的。”  
“你的。”Sebastian喘息着瞥了一眼Chris，对方从床头柜里取出自己的左轮手枪在手上把玩。Sebastian心跳加快，看着Chris打开上满子弹的弹巢、合上、枪管指着Sebastian的前额，“Chris。”  
“你放了肛塞？”Chris问得简洁明了，坏笑地看着Sebastian面色绯红舔着嘴唇快速点头。这几乎是他们的日常了，但还是让人战栗。Chris的另一只手游走到Sebastian的臀缝里，指尖深入挤压肛塞，带出对方一阵轻软的呻吟，“你想吸我，还是骑我？”  
“我……”冰凉的金属物紧贴着他，Sebastian挤出一声柔软的耳语，手指在Chris的胸膛上颤抖。对于Sebastian来说，这就像个额外训练。他必须得练好自己“天真”的一面，在Chris的绝对掌控之下，用来套取信息。  
“回答。”Chris要求，手指扣在扳机上，“不然我他妈的会开枪。说话，小淫包。”  
“让你吸你，sir。”Sebastian低声说，Chris扇上他的左边臀瓣并用力挤捏时他大声叫喊。Chris身体轻微的压力和手掌的力度，让Sebastian的鼠蹊部窜起一阵电流，那双手沾满血腥，“求你，求你sir，让我取悦你。用我的嘴，让我成为你的小荡货。”  
“这就对了，不难吧？”Chris嘶哑着柔声说，手上的枪管轻抚着Sebastian的脸颊。他颤抖着、却又本能地贴近这个冰冷的触感。Sebastian就像一场奢靡的春梦，半阖的眼睑、微翘的嘴唇还有绯红的脸颊，一直渴求着取悦他的男人，“那就做你该做的事，亲爱的，如果你这么渴望。”  
“谢谢你，”Sebastian温柔地回答，在Chris的腿间靠近，立马小猫一般轻啄着湿吻着Chris坚硬的阴茎。Chris举着手枪滑动到Sebastian的太阳穴上，他的另一只手抓着Sebastian的头发，提醒他的处境。Sebastian抬眼看他，轻轻地吮吸Chris的龟头，舌尖在马眼处舔弄，在Chris温柔的抚摸里闭上双眼，“sir，我——”  
Sebastian的头发被严厉地拽着打断了话语，Chris抬起他的头时他忍不住哀鸣，Chris要求道：“睁开眼睛。”Sebastian服从着，快速眨着眼，依然倔强地试图舔舐Chris的阴茎，直到Chris严肃地盯着他，“我要求的时候张开嘴，我想你整根吞下我的阴茎。你会做个乖乖的妻子听你主人的话吗？”  
“是的，sir。”Sebastian呻吟着，听话地控制好自己的舌头，耐心地等待Chris给他下达命令。Sebastian太他妈喜欢这个了。他能以此为生而且永不厌倦。Chris让他时刻保持警惕、让他带着好奇。  
“你要听话。你是我的。你要把我的阴茎吞到喉咙底下。我要射的时候会拉你的头发，而你要退开乖乖等我射进你的嘴里。没有我的允许你不能吞下去，也不能射，明白了吗？”  
如果说之前Sebastian还有点担心自己来不及咽唾液，那现在他等到命令以后这些完全是杞人忧天。他轻轻点头，Chris看见他眼里的火花，他伸出舌头，唾液开始分泌。Chris不能再轻柔地抚摸Sebastian的头发了，他手上的枪贴着他的脸颊，温柔地“嘘”让Sebastian停下发出满足感激的呼噜声。  
“好好地请求，告诉我你想要什么。”  
“我想要你粗大的阴茎插进我的喉咙，主人，求你。求你让我吞下去，求你让我取悦你。”  
他迷蒙地说着，像是这些话都不是出自他的口中，但Sebastian太期望太渴求了。Chris的手指在他的发间摩挲、枪管冰凉丝滑的触感在脸颊上游走、Chris漂亮的蓝眼睛里的欲火燃烧得让他安心。即便一杆枪正指着他。  
“那就继续，乖孩子。取悦你的主人。”  
Sebastian饥渴地吞下Chris的阴茎，抽空自己的口腔，脸颊深陷。他抬头看着Chris，脸颊再次因为枪口对着自己的太阳穴而发红。他们时常这样。当Chris经历了非常紧张的一天后，他需要宣泄，而Sebastian不能更愿意把自己交给他。Sebastian明白他需要找回自己的权力感，他是Chris的唯一需要，这个认知让他感觉如此美妙。枪管来到他的前额，让他感觉更好。他的生命在Chris的手里，并且他毫无保留地相信自己的丈夫。  
Chris的阴茎推进Sebastian的喉咙。Sebastian放松喉部，抬头看着Chris希望自己能完全吞下。他做到了，Sebastian轻轻呜咽着低头，鼻尖顶上Chris的小腹，深色的耻毛、火热的肌肤和纯粹的性欲。他的喉咙被盈满，在压力中轻轻吞咽，在Chris摆动胯部时痉挛。Sebastian已经完全化开了，让Chris动作，他的眼里开始溢出泪水。  
“哭出来，甜心。”Chris咕哝着，他发现Sebastian制止自己的泪水。Chris把枪管抵住Sebastian的太阳穴，他笑着乖乖听从自己丈夫的要求。轻微的痛感带着酸软的震动包裹着他的阴茎，Chris不由自主呻吟着后退，引导Sebastian的脑袋在他的阴茎上活动。Sebastian一直擅长口交，他的深喉技术简直是专业级别的，就像是另一个天堂。  
Sebastian脸颊深陷接受着对方带来的力量，翻着眼感受Chris每一次挺进都带着Sebastian的头部向下。他几乎不能呼吸，但他感觉他妈的是那么棒。他只能模模糊糊地意识到自己现在有多么迷乱：唾液、眼泪和前液落满他们昂贵的丝绸被单，但这让他跪坐着，Chris紧抓他的头发，左轮紧紧地抵在他的太阳穴上。让Sebastian腿间的勃发的阴茎敲打在自己的大腿上，他的阴茎高热、湿润、渴求碰触。  
几声激烈的呻吟和戳刺后，Chris把Sebastian拉开，抽出自己的阴茎。然后Sebastian张开嘴巴等待着Chris达到高潮。Chris向上挪动，他的手从Sebastian的发间移动到阴茎上，缓慢粗重地撸动。他身体颤抖着射精，这让Sebastian成为了他近几年来从未见过的最美妙的东西：舌尖外伸、唾液分泌、眼神空洞、白色的精液一缕一缕地撒在他的脸颊、他的嘴唇和他的下巴上，并且他看起来如此自豪。  
Chris把手枪放下，抓过床头柜上的私人手机打开摄像头。Sebastian乖乖地坐着不动，Chris调到摄影模式记录他的爱与荣光，Chris指尖轻轻在他的喉咙轻抚：“你真是件艺术品，对吗？”Chris柔声道，笑着看Sebastian轻声咕哝着看着自己满是渴望。他细滑的大腿间的阴茎湿润肿胀得发红，“你可以吞下去了，宝贝。吞下你主人的精液，乖。”  
Sebastian饥渴地吞咽，满足地轻声呻吟着。Chris把他舌头舔不到的精液用手指收集起来喂进他嘴里，让他可以吮吸着吞下：“摸你自己，小帅哥，你快到了？”Chris温柔地说，手机依旧对着Sebastian的脸。Sebastian在Chris的指尖哀鸣着“是的”，伸手撸动自己的阴茎，摇晃臀部，让他的阴茎得到今晚的第一次碰触，“射出来，我的甜心，射给我。”  
Sebastian抽搐着哽咽着射精，在Chris拿走他口中的手指时哀鸣抽泣。他的手安抚着他的头发，温柔地轻哄着他。Chris的吻落在Sebastian的额头上，停止录像，把他的丈夫拉进一个温暖的怀抱，让他在他的怀里渡过高潮后的颤抖。“谢、谢谢你，Chris。”Sebastian轻软地低语，沉浸在Chris抚摸他后背的触感里。  
“你一直做得很好，baby，一直。我漂亮帅气的妻子，对吗？”Chris在Sebastian的发间呢喃，听着Sebastian咯咯笑出声后也笑起来，“我的好男孩、惊人的小武器、漂亮的小甜心，我的。”  
“全都是你的。”Sebastian在Chris温暖的胸膛里说，眼睛筋疲力尽地合上。他喜欢吸Chris的阴茎，但这也让他疲惫。Chris轻轻带动着Sebastian枕在枕头上，把手枪和手机放回床头柜上。Sebastian一直在枕头上呢喃着“你的“，只有在Chris的手再次抚摸着他才停下。  
“我明天有个会，你要来吗？”Chris问道，满怀爱意地看着Sebastian点头然后缩进他的身侧，脸埋进Chris的肋间，“而且我可能需要你从对方嘴里套点情报——”  
“没问题，”Sebastian打了个哈欠，等Chris转身去关灯时赞成地哼哼了一声，“见见他，然后跟他睡一觉套点情报。普通平凡的周二。他得死吗？”  
“如果他威胁你，杀他。或者我来。”  
“好吧。爱你，Chris。”Sebastian温柔地说，吻上Chris的胸膛然后闭上眼睛。Chris拉过被子盖在他们身上，紧紧抱着Sebastian，听着他小小的呼噜声。  
“我也爱你，我的好男孩。”


End file.
